


Back Again

by TezValeria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TezValeria/pseuds/TezValeria
Summary: Just some drabbles.21st century AU. Roommates-to-lovers.Wrote this while dying from back pain! so expect some grammatical/punctuation errors.Enjoy!EDIT: Currently on a bit of a break due to working on a larger project, but will come back soon! - 12/26/18





	1. Sleepy

_"Take my hand, but don't pull me under..."_

 

The first rays of sun danced over Eren's caramel skin as he basked on the balcony. The door slid open, and Levi stepped outside, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Either make me some coffee or go the fuck to sleep. It's five AM, you asshole." He turned and the door slid shut again. Eren smiled at him.

Inside, Levi covered his face, storing away the memory of Eren's eyes sparkling in the early sun away, his face flushing. He clambered back into bed at the sound of the door sliding back open.


	2. Picnic

Rain rushed down the gutter outside Eren’s window. He gazed out at it, frowning.

Levi leaned on the doorframe, biting his lip. “Oi, bra- Eren.” Eren looked up.

“C’mere.”

“Do you know how to make sandwiches, brat?” Eren nodded, sniffling softly.

“Then make some.”

Hours later, the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, shining warm rays onto the roommates napping on the floor.

If someone were to look closer, they would notice the linked fingers.


End file.
